The way magic works
by Sweatheart101
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* Melinda and her brothers get separated during a demon fight and are sent to different parts of the world. She gets sent to Forks, Washington and meets the Cullens. *CHAPTER 6 DONE*
1. Chapter one

A/N This is my first story, so be nice about it and I hope you like it

I don't own anything.

FULL SUMMARY: While fighting demons in the underworld, Melinda and her brothers are separated. The demons sent them to different parts of the world. Melinda was sent into a world of vampires and of course its none other than the Cullens. The demons sent her to Forks, Washington. Will she be able to find her brothers and figure out who separated them in the first place. Will the Cullens even help her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Typical demon fight

It was a typical demon fight for Melinda Halliwell and her brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Even though they were having a hard time vanquishing a couple Demons in the underworld. Melinda could not comprehend why it was so hard to vanquish these demons. It shouldn't be at all. It was getting more difficult to fight them and especially since more demons were coming.

Trying to dodge every attack the throwing at Melinda. She could see Wyatt and Chris fighting demons as well. And they were dodging as much attacks on her. She saw Chris fighting one of the demons. He was so busy fighting the demon, he didn't know that there was a demon behind him. _Chris, behind you, there's a demon! _She yelled telepathically Before getting hit by the demon, he managed to orb out of the way. She let out a quick breath of relief.

Melinda quickly hid behind a rock. She could see Wyatt and Chris hiding behind another rock on the opposite side of her. She looked over at them and they looked back at her and back at the demon. _What are we going to do? _She spoke telepathically to her brothers

They looked back at her wondering the same thing as she was. _I don't know,_ Wyatt answered telepathically, _but we have to figure something out and fast._

Just as he finished speaking more demons showed up waiting for them. Melinda was not liking this one bit. She was getting more frustrated when even more demons were coming.

_Now what do we do? _Chris asked.

_I don't know, Chris. And I'm not liking this. _Melinda replied.

_Alright, guys. Let's just calm down. We need to just calm down. _Wyatt answered. _As for what we do, we get out of hiding and try to vanquish as much demons as we can. Agreed? _Wyatt looked from Chris to Melinda and back.

Both Chris and Melinda nodded at Wyatt. _Ok. On the count to three. 1... 2... 3!_

They all get out of their hiding spots and Wyatt his powers by sending them energy balls against the demons. Chris used his telekinesis sending five demons flying. Melinda using her to blow up a couple demons.

Most of the demons have already been vanquished and the three young witches. Melinda was cornered by four demons. She tried to call for her brothers, but they were busy fighting their own demons.

Before she knew it both Wyatt and Chris were towards the wall and disappeared.

"Wyatt, Chris!" She looked to where they disappeared and turned back to the demons with nothing but anger towards them. "What did you do to them? Where are my brothers?"

They didn't answer. They looked at each other and back at her. Before she could even blink she was thrown towards the wall. Right before she was about to hit the wall, she closed her eyes and blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N My first chapter completed


	2. Author's notes

A/N Hey. I'm sorry I haven't updated. But don't worry I will definitely get back to you. Thank you for the review. It might take time, because I'm at school, but I do plan on finishing it. I wont leave you hanging. Keep the reviews coming. It means a lot to me that you guys like so far.


	3. Chapter two

Author's notes:

hey, I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but with school and all. Please forgive me for being so slow. Just remember I will finish this story. I want to finish this story. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

****************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Melinda was being pulled out of unconsciousness wondering what had happened to her. She found herself beginning to wonder where she was. Suddenly everything came pouring out remembering everything. She remembered she was fighting demons along side her brothers. Being thrown against the wall. that's all she remembered. She began stirring till she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" a soft melodic voice said beside her. She guessed it was a male voice talking to her.

She tried to pry her eyes open. Slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes. Her was a little blurry, but it began to clear after a while. She saw the person that had talked to her. He began to form a smile. He was young, at least to her, he was young. He had blonde hair and quite handsome. He was also was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He had golden looking eyes as well.

"Can you here me?"

She tried to say something. When she tried to talk, she couldn't get a word out so she just nodded. She managed to say one word. "Yes," she said meekly. From the corner of her eye she him nodding. She didn't think that he would hear her, but he did.

"That's good. Can you sit up?" he asked. He once again put his cold hand shoulder. He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I can." she said in a strong voice. She got up into a sitting position pretty quickly. Once she was sitting down right she looked at the man and he looked strangely confused.

That man just stared at her unable to believe that she was able to pick herself up after being hurt. He knew from that moment she was something else, but he didn't know what. There was something about her. Her scent was different for him, but he didn't mind it.

She looked around the room and she knew she was somewhere else. She had a feeling she wasn't in San Francisco anymore. Let alone the Underworld. She also noticed that she was in a living room and seven other people that were in the room. that's when she snapped back into reality.

"Where am I?" she said the man.

"Er, in our living room." she looked to who had said that. It was a big dark haired man. He was tall with muscles and boyish grin. He was definitely gorgeous. He had sort of a baby face and of course he was pale. Next to him was a petite blonde woman. She was amazingly beautiful. She definitely had the look of a supermodel. She reluctantly looked away from them and shook her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This is my wife Esme." He gestured towards the woman next him. "And these are our children. This Emmett and his wife Rosalie." he gestured to the bulky looking man and the blonde woman. "This is Jasper and his wife Alice." he pointed towards them. Jasper was blonde and he kind of looked like he was in pain. He looked at Melinda weird. Alice was short with a sort of pixie like look. She looked like a ballerina. She had short black cropped hair, sticking in every direction. "And finally this is Edward." He was tall with bronze hair. He was less bulky. He looked the youngest. They all had pale skin and golden eyes.

Melinda's mind was not even in her head. She wasn't even thinking about the people she met. All she was thinking about were her family. Her brothers. She wound up wondering where they were.

Alice dance over the Melinda and sat next to her. "So what's your name?" she asked?

"Um, Melinda." she answered. "Prudence Melinda Halliwell, actually. But I prefer Melinda or Mel. My brothers sometimes call me Mellie, but that gets annoying sometimes." She cleared her throat. "Anyway. Where am I?"

Emmett looked like he wanted to laugh. "Um, I kind of--"

"No!" She cut him off. "I want to know where I am. I've already guessed that I'm in your house, but I want to know what town or city." They looked at her strangely. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Tell me."

"You're in, um, Forks, Washington." Edward answered.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?!"

********************************************************************************************************

Author's notes:

There's a cliff hanger for you

There's the second chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, please forgive me. Please review. I hoped you guys liked it. I will update as soon as possible for the next chapter. I wont disappoint you.


	4. Chapter three

**Author's notes:**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. And there's plenty more to come. I want to thank the reviews I got. Thank you so much. Just to let you know this is before twilight. So Bella is not there yet. Just so you don't get confused. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please be patient with me and my slow updates. Please review. **

**

* * *

****Recap: **

"_You're in, um, Forks Washington." Edward answered._

_She looked at him with a shocked expression "What?!_

Chapter 3

All the Cullens looked at her with confusion. She put her head in her hands to calm down. It was silent for a while. No one knew what to say. Melinda began feeling awkward around the people she just met. The awkward silence was killing her. The silence was broken by Carlisle when he cleared his throat.

"Yes, you are in Forks, Washington." She turned to look at him. "You're not from here, are you?"

She shook her head. "No." She took a deep breathe before she talked. "Um, how did I end up here?" she asked.

"We don't know, you sort of landed on our front door." Emmett answered. "You landed with a big thud. I'm surprised you're still alive. Funny thing is, no one was around. So we don't know how you ended up here."

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked. "Do you remember where you were? We can help you. Also, we would like to know where your from. That way we can help you."

She looked at sincerely and gave him a little smile. "I don't think its anything you can help me with. But I'm from San Francisco." She looked at everyone.

"In California?" Esme asked. Melinda nodded. "That's pretty far. What were you doing before you came here? You were pretty hurt. Trust me we can help. We want to."

She gave a small laugh. "You don't want to know what I've been through. Its complicated. And you cant really help me. This is something I need to figure out on my own. Besides, I can't have vampires help me."

Melinda felt the room tensed. She looked at everyone in the room. All eyes were on her.

She chuckled. "What? You didn't think I knew? Trust me, I can spot a vampire a mile away. It's not that hard if you know what to look for."

"It took her only an hour to figure out what we were." Emmett exclaimed. He looked at Melinda. "You're not a vampire hunter, are you?"

She laughed. "I am a hunter, but not of vampires."

"Okay, you know what we are," Edward said. "So what are you? We know you're not human. You don't smell human. Yet you look like one. Tell us right now who you are."

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. Like I said I'm Melinda Halliwell." She started. "And I'm a witch. A powerful witch." She paused.

"You want us to believe that you're a witch?" Rosalie sneered. "I don't believe you. Prove it. Just because you don't smell human, doesn't mean I can simply believe you."

"You want prove. I'll give you proof." she looked around the room thinking about what to do. "I got it. Could I have somebody's help. Preferably someone fast."

"Edward's the fastest." Alice said.

Melinda looked to Edward and he looked back at her and stood up from the couch. "Would you be willing to help me?"

"What would I have to do?"

"It's simple really. All you have to do is charge at me the fastest you can."

"I don't want to hurt you. I mean--"

"You wont hurt me," she cut in off. "Besides, I've done worst than this." He looked at her as if he was asking her to explain. "I've been stabbed I don't know how many times, I've been killed before, I've have my powers taken away from me. What else is there? Oh, yes, I've been by energy balls and fire balls."

"How'd you managed to be alive?" he asked.

"My eldest brother, Wyatt, he has the power to heal," she answered. "But that's because he is half whitelighter. So is my other brother Chris, but he cant heal."

"What is a whitelighter?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, sort of like a guardian angel," she explained. "but for witches and future whitelighters. See, when a person does good in they're life they are given a gift. It gives them immortality. They can live forever. Its given to them by the elders. They are a like a council. They know everything from the good and the evil. But I'm not fond of the elders right now."

"Are you one?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a full witch."

"Then how is that you brothers are half whitelighter and your not."

"My dad used to be a white lighter, then an elder, then a avatar- don't asked me what a avatar is. I don't know what it is. My dad never talks about it. Then he fell from grace and became a human. I was conceived when he was human."

"How did your father become a whitelighter? Jasper asked.

"My father is originally from World War II. He was a medic. I remember him telling me that a couple of soldiers were missing. So my dad went to the battle ground to fund those soldiers, but he didn't make it. The elders came to him offered him to become. He accepted it. And then he met my mom. When they first started it was very complicated. You see, it's forbidden for witches to be with whitelighters, but my parents fought to be together. They didn't give up. They proved to the elders that whitelighters can get married and have children. The elders let them be together." From there Melinda explained everything about her family from Melinda Warren to the power of three. Her mom and aunts. Her aunt Prue and aunt Paige.

"Wow your family been through a lot." Alice said. "I can only imagine."

"Now, I need to get out of here. I need to find my brothers. I need to figure out who sent me here."

"What if they orbed somewhere?" Esme asked.

Melinda shook her head, "No. they disappeared before me. This is obviously a demon. And I wont rest until I find out who it is. And when I find out who separated my brothers and I, they're going to be sorry. Because I will kill them!" She got so angry that she blew up a vase making everyone look at her. She made a small laugh. "Sorry."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Emmett said chuckling.

"I noticed," Jasper started. "Your anger shot up when that vase blew up."

"well," she explained. "Our powers are base on our emotions. So when I got angry my power slipped. Are you an empath."

"Somewhat."

"My brother, Chris, is an empath. It gets kind of annoying. No offence."

"None taken. They get annoyed by it." he said gesturing towards his family.

"so does anyone else has a special talent?"

"Well," Alice said. "I can see the future and Edward can read minds."

"Interesting."

"So what are you powers?" she asked.

"well, as you can see blow up things and freeze things. I also have the power of premonition. I can conjure, I have telekinesis, and I also have telepathy with my brothers."

"What is that?"

"My brothers and I have a bond so we talk to each with our minds. It helps a lot, especially when we're fighting demons."

"That's awesome. You must be pretty powerful." Emmett said.

"Thanks, but I'm not as powerful as my brother Wyatt, he's twice blessed."

"Still its pretty awesome to have powers."

"Thanks"

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Hey. There's my third chapter. Again, sorry its taken so long, just be patient with me and everything will be fine. I want to say thank you to all my readers it means a lot to me. Please tell me what you think so far. **


	5. Chapter four

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my god, I am so sorry for the delay. As I said before I'm at school so remember it will take a while. And like I said, I do plan on finishing it. Please don't worry. Anyway I also want to thank you for the reviews I've been getting. Here's the next chapter to the story and I hope you like it.**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Recap:**

"_That's awesome. You must be pretty powerful." Emmett said. _

"_Thanks, but I'm not as powerful as my brother, Wyatt, he's twice blessed."_

"_Still, its pretty awesome to have powers."_

"_Thanks."_

Chapter 4:

The room began to get quiet and a little tense for Melinda. She was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence. It was until she felt a calming feeling rush towards her. She looked around the room and set her eyes on Jasper who was staring her.

"So you mind telling me how that happened," she asked Jasper.

"You know how an empath can feel emotions, right?" He waited until she nodded. "Well, as you know, I can feel them, but I can also control them. So when you were feeling tense and uncomfortable just right now, I sent calming waves to you. Makes sense? You understand it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She looked down at the floor. She could feel the seven vampires in front of her staring at her. She didn't really care that they were staring at her. It didn't really bother her. She didn't even notice them for a while. Right now, at that moment, all she could think about were her family, her mom and dad. And most of all her brothers. She wondered where they were, if they were okay. She even wondered if she would ever she them again, but she took that thought out of her head. She knew they would be found and they be together again. _C'mon, _she thought, _Melinda, you've been through worse. You can find them. Now, stop getting paranoid. This is crazy. You will find them and they will be safe. We will find this damn demon that separated and they will be sorry and you will be back in San Francisco and everything will be okay._

"So, how old are you?" Alice ask.

"Seventeen," she replied.

"And how long have you been fighting demons?"

"Well, I was ten when I killed my first demon." The young witch looked at all the vampires with shocked expressions. "I know, shocking. Thankfully it was a low level demon. So I'm pretty lucky. But I was fifthteen when me and my bothers got the power of three. After that, we just started fighting demons all the time. And it can take you away from having a normal life. I mean, my brothers and I try to have a normal life. But it gets complicated when there's demons. But sometimes its worth it, because we end up saving a innocents life. And that means more to us then anything. Alright, can we get back to thinking?" They all nodded.

She soon began pacing. Still thinking of a way to find her brothers. The room began to get quiet again

She looked up and the vampires were still staring at her. She looked at each vampire one at a time. When she set her eyes on Edward, he was staring at her like he understood her. Then it finally clicked to her that he read her mind.

"Okay, the awkward silence is kind of getting on my nerves," she said. She looked at everyone in the room. "Now I need to find a way to fix this problem. First of all, I need to figure out where my brothers are and I need to figure out what kind of demon I'm up against here and who separated us. The demons did this, so they probably know I'm here and know where my brothers are. They probably even know your vampires. It's only a matter of time before they come here. And if and when they come, I need you all to do me a favor."

"And what would that be, if I may ask?" Carlisle asked.

"If a demon attacks, you let me handle it. I need you out of the way. I know how to fight a demon. I've been doing it for a long time. And like I said earlier you cant help me. No matter what you cant. These demons want me dead. You're completely safe. Its me they want. So you cant help. Am I clear?"

"You expect us to just sit around and do nothing," Emmett said. Melinda could tell he wasn't happy about it. She could tell that they all didn't like her request. "While you fight off a demon that wants you dead. that's completely stupid. Its like you're walking right into the lion's den. To be killed. Its like your committing suicide. That's too much for us to bear especially if you were to bleed. That would be bad. Horrible."

"You don't understand." Melinda started. "Demons are far more dangerous than you are. Sure vampires are strong and fast, but they don't throw fireballs or energy balls. They could easily kill any creature, including a vampire. Only a witch or any other high level demon can kill them. Besides you don't know how to fight one. You have to understand that."

"But will you at least us help you?" Alice said.

"Tell you what? If I need help I will let you. But only if I'm in real trouble. But then again, I could use your thinking skills. That would be a way to help me. Maybe you could help with a potion or spell if I need one. We could make a plan. That is all you can help me with. You're okay with that? That's all I could do. That's how you can help me."

"Anything is better than doing nothing." Esme responded.

She gave a smile to the group of vampires and they returned the smile back at her.

"Alright we need to do some thinking." Melinda started pacing back and forth. "The demons are obviously planning something, but what? But why would they want would they want to separate me and my brothers? That's the thing. Unless they wanted something out of it. They would have an advantage."

"Unless, that was their plan all along." Edward was the first to speak. "They wanted you separated, because maybe you're stronger together."

She stopped on her tracks. "Oh my god, that's it!" She turned to face him. "Me and my brothers are stronger together. That's why they separated us. Together we're unbeatable. But sometimes when we're not, we're left vulnerable. But that's only sometimes. They knew we were strong. We're the Power of Three. The strongest force of good there is in the world. We're stronger than the first Power of Three, the Charmed Ones, My mom and aunts. Now we need to figure out what they want. We know they want to kill me. But every demon wants to kill me. So that's not much of a surprise. Before we do anything we need to find my brothers. And fast."

She began pacing again thinking about how to get her brothers back. She was thinking whether to call out their names, spells, anything to get her brothers. She would eventually try that. She was growing more anxious by the minute. It was driving her insane. The more she got insane, the more tense she got. She was beginning to notice that Jasper was getting uncomfortable.

"Thought of something?" she asked the group of vampires in front of her.

"How about you sleep it off?" Esme suggested. "You need your sleep. Alice, could you get the guest bedroom ready?" Alice nodded and went upstairs.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose."

"Oh, nonsense. We want help you and we will. You just need your rest. That's all you need, ok?"

"I guess. If it doesn't bother you."

"Of course, it doesn't bother us," Carlisle spoke. "You're always welcome here. And like Esme said we're here to help. If you need anything, just let us know. Okay?"

At that moment, Alice came dancing downstairs. "Bedrooms ready."

"Very well. Thank you, Alice," Esme said. She turns towards Melinda and puts her hand softly on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's go upstairs."

For the first time in her life she couldn't say one single word. All she did was nodded and followed Esme upstairs.

They made it to the guest room and to Melinda's surprise, the room was beautiful. It was big, there was a couch in the room and two love seats. She looked to the other side of the room and there was a king sized bed. Her room at the manor, was not even this big. This is twice the size of her room back home.

Esme, on the other hand, liked the expression on Melinda's face. It just made her smile grow bigger. She decided it was quiet for too long so she decided to speak up. "So, I take it you like the room?"

Melinda looked back at Esme. "I can't except this. This is too much. But I do like it, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. And you will except this. This is for you. We just want you to be comfortable." With that said, Esme gave her pajama bottoms and a tank top told her where the restroom was and left the room.

After a while of being in shock, Melinda went into the restroom, took off her clothes, and took a long, hot shower to get her nerves out of the way. It was practically the only way for her to relax. During the shower, she couldn't get her brothers out of her head. She missed them. She needed them. And she would go crazy if she couldn't find them.

She stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off and put on the clothes Esme gave her to sleep in.

Tired of the long day she had, she went straight to the king size bed.

************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, there's my next chapter done. Again, sorry it's late. I'll try to be quick with the next one. Please tell me what you think so far. Please review. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter five

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone. I will apologize again for taking so long. I wouldn't worry. There's plenty more to come. More action, more demons, and a lot more to come. **

**I'm still debating on whether I should put any romance in this story. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love romance more than anything. I could use some help with that. Let me know who I should pair Melinda up with. Let me know which character. Oh, and I'm also putting in her whitelighter as well. That would be really big help. Let me know your ideas. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

_Tired of the long day she had, she went straight to the king sized bed._

Chapter 5:

Light had shown into the room waking up Melinda. She picked up her head and looked around the room wondering where she was. Then it clicked to her where she was. She sighed and dropped her head on the pillow going back to sleep.

"Good morning!" A very hyper Alice yelled.

Melinda screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear. She didn't notice she was being so loud until she landed on the floor next to bed. She got up from the floor kneeling beside the bed. Looking up the

young witch saw Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper standing by the door trying to hold back a laugh. Except for Emmett, he let out a booming laughter. Pretty soon, they were all laughing.

"You do know that that's a bad way to wake up a cranky person in the morning." Melinda explained.

"We do now." Emmett said still laughing.

"I am so sorry, Mel," Alice explained. "I didn't mean to be so loud and scare you. I just wanted to wake you up."

She shook her and stood up. "Well, I have to admit, you're a better alarm clock than my mom. She whistles, a loud, high pitch whistle." She shudders as she has a flashback came to her mind and she smiled. Her and her brothers sitting on the couch asleep after watching a movie. Her mom came in the room in the morning and whistled and whistled that high pitch whistle. The sound startled them and they jerked awake making their necks crack. They look up their mom who was laughing. "I swear, its scary."

All of sudden Edward starts bursting out laughing. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he were crazy. Then it she figured he saw her memory in her mind.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked.

Edward looks at Melinda and she looks back at him. _you saw it?_ He just nodded. _Just go ahead and tell them. Emmett looks as if he wants to pee in his pants just waiting. _He chuckles and quickly told his brothers and sister what happened. As soon as he finished they were all laughing. Especially Emmett. He's clearly was the loudest of them.

"Ok, well," Alice said once the laughing died down. "There are the clothes you can use today." Pointing towards the drawer. "Its right there and you can go ahead and change. Than you can come downstairs for breakfast." With that said they all left leaving Melinda in peace.

She quickly changed into the clothes that were there. To her surprise they were her size. She looked around the room and found a brush. She began brushing her soft brown hair. She looked at the mirror once more before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

The minute she was on the first floor she could smell eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. She walked into the kitchen and she could see that all seven vampire were helping make breaking. As if on cue, they look up and see her at the doorway and smile brightly at her.

"Good morning, Melinda," Esme greeted her and gave her a careful hug. "I see you were woken up a bit surprised."

She glanced at the four vampires who were up in her room. They looked as if they weren't paying attention. She laughs. "A little bit."

"Well, c'mon, you must be hungry. We made you breakfast." Esme steered Melinda to the bar where her breakfast was.

"Where did you get the food," she said. "I mean, I know vampires don't eat."

"Well, we went shopping for you." Alice explained. "We filled the refrigerator with food. So anything you want we should have. We basically cleaned out the store."

She laughed. "Yeah, and you also made breakfast fit for a whole family. Not even my mom cooks this much. Ok, maybe a little more. But that's because she's a chef."

"Really?" Esme spoke.

"Yeah, my mom owns a restaurant."

Esme nodded in understanding. "C'mon, you need to eat."

"Okay," Melinda said. She sat on a stool, looked at her food which was eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns with orange juice and she looked back up to the vampires around her. "Um, I kind of feel uncomfortable having you guys watch me eat."

Rosalie was out of the room without a second thought. Carlisle left to go to work. Emmett and Jasper went to go play a video game. Edward went to go play the piano. Alice went to go sit beside Jasper on the couch. Esme was the last one to leave and she told Melinda to call her if she needs anything. Melinda just nodded and began eating.

Melinda was eating slowly. She couldn't get the thoughts of her brothers out of her head. She wanted them so bad. She needed them by her side. They always protected her from anything from demons to high school boys. They scare and threaten those high school boys.

She lost her train of thought when she heard laughing behind her. She looked behind her and saw Edward in the doorway. They didn't say anything till he was sitting next to her. She looked away from him and popped piece of egg into her mouth and chewed. After that, she drank some of her juice. She could feel his eyes on her. It was beginning to annoy her. She dropped her fork on her plate and turned toward him.

"Ok, I give in, what do you want?" she asked him.

"What makes you think I want something?" he said giving her a crooked smile. That smile almost made her go weak. Almost.

"Because--" She never got to finish her sentence.

"Because you're annoying her." Jasper answered for her.

She just nodded. She got up to put her plate in the sink. "Here, I got it." Jasper grabbed her plate from her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he left. Leaving her alone with Edward. She looked at him and he was still staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that? And why were you just laughing when you came in?"

"I just wanted to talk. I'm staring you because I find you interesting." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "And I was laughing because of something you thought. It was pretty funny."

"What part?" she asked.

"Where your brothers scare and threaten those high school boys. I would've love to their faces. It would be priceless." He was still laughing. "I can already see it." She stayed quiet and let him laugh for quite a while.

She shook her head and turn towards him. "Don't you anybody else to annoy?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

He just flashed her a dazzling smile. "So, are you ready to find brothers?" he asked.

"No, I'm just going to wait till the next century," she said sarcastically.

He just gave her another dazzling smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go." He said offering his hand and she took it.

They went into the living room and everyone was waiting for me. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper sat on the couch. Rosalie sat on the chair and Emmett sat in the armchair next to her. And Edward stood next to me .

"So, we're ready?" She asked everyone.

"Define ready?" Emmett asked.

Malinda gave him a look and he waved his arms as if saying keep on going. She removed her eyes him and looked at the others.

"We're all ready." Carlisle answered for everyone while they nodded.

"Ok, let's get started."

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**There's the fifth chapter. I hoped you like it. Please review. **

**Sooner or later I'm going to writer's block and I would need some ideas. Who's ever is the best I will give you full credit. I would take no credit whatsoever. You have my word for it. I promise.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. It really, really means so much to me. Keep those reviews coming.**


	7. Chapter six

Authors Notes:

Hello readers. First of all, I want to apologize for updating so late. I've been so busy lately. I hope it doesn't become a habit.

One more thing, so there is no more confusion, this is before twilight. So Bella is not there. I just needed that explained. To be honest I'm not the biggest Bella fan. don't get me wrong I love twilight. I'm just stating my opinion. Also I don't like Edward and Bella together. I don't know why I just don't.

This is the next. I hope you enjoy it. It has a little bit of action. Please review.

* * *

Recap:

"_We're all ready." Carlisle answered for everyone while they nodded._

"_Ok, let's get started."_

Chapter 6

The Cullen's put all their thinking into helping Melinda. The young witch couldn't understand why they would want to help her, but she let that go and immediately started pacing in the living room.

"Mel?" Alice started.

She stopped pacing and looked at the tiny vampire. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I was just wondering, don't you have a white lighter?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Edward said.

"Um, yeah I do have a white lighter. But I'm going to wait to call him. If I have to call him, I will. James is more of a plan B." She shook her head. "Let me try something." the Cullen's waited silently. "Wyatt! Chris! If you can hear me, come here right now!" she waited silently for a while. "Damn it!"

"What was the point of that?" Jasper asked.

"My brothers are half white lighters, right? Whenever their charges call them, or even me or my mom and dad. They would hear it in their mind. They're being called and they would go to the person being called." she explained. "But something's wrong. If they heard me they should've been here by now. And they're not here. And I'm getting more pissed off. I'm going to kill the demon that did this."

"Can I calm you down." Jasper said. "Your anger emotions are really strong"

She gave him apologetic look. "Sorry. You can if you want." She suddenly felt a calming wave toward her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You really need to relax once in a while."

"I am calm."

Jasper nodded. He wasn't convinced, but he didn't push it, because he didn't want her mad at him. Who knows what could happen? How weird is that? He was actually scared of what she could do to him. He could see Edward trying not to laugh. He knew Edward read his mind.

"I have a question." Emmett said.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"What does a demon look like?" he asked.

She gave a small laugh. "Well, a demon can look normal. As in human. Some demons can look human. Like bounty hunters. While others look like actual monsters. Some can be the most ugliest thing ever. There also some demon that have tribal marking on them. There are upper level demons and lower level demons. Upper level demons usually take a power of three spell or potion. Lower level, you can easily kill them."

"Wow. That's awesome." he exclaimed.

The Cullen's looked at Melinda and were thinking the same thing, they wanted to help her no matter what. And they were. Even Rosalie wanted to help her. That's saying something.

Edward watched her every move. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The way she thought, the way she smiled, the way she laughs, the way her powers are. Her soft brunette hair. It wasn't as short as Alice's, it slightly past her shoulders. Her beautiful chocolate eyes. There were so many things about her that he liked. There was nothing that he hated. He watched as she continued pacing.

She stopped pacing and decided to sit down on the couch. Edward made some room for her to sit down. She he read her mind so she sat. She saw him nodded. She sat down and gave him a small smile. He gave her a crooked smile. She couldn't take it anymore. _Are you trying to make me pass out? _She asked him in her mind.

"No." He answered quickly and laughed.

She decided to let it pass. She already had to much in her mind. She kept telling herself relax. Sometimes that was easier said than done. She suddenly felt a calming wave towards her. She looked at Jasper and he was looking at her. She told him thank you and looked around the room. Before she could even blink three demons appeared in the room.

She stood up from the couch and positioned herself in front of the vampires. Before she knew it, she was hurtling backwards and she landed hard on the floor. Edward went to go help her up, but she up before her made it to her.

The demon in the middle conjured an energy ball and threw it at her. Before it hit her she used her telekinesis to stop the energy ball from hitting her. It repelled back to the demon and it hit the demon on his right and he screamed. She blew up the demon on his left.

"Rosalie!" she heard.

She turned and saw a fire ball coming towards her. Rosalie was either shocked or scared she couldn't move. Before it hit her Melinda froze the fire ball. She didn't even see the demon conjure it. Rosalie looked at Melinda wondering what she was going to do.

Melinda sent the fireball back to the demon, but it shimmered out of the way. "Damn it." she muttered. She went to the spot where the demon was. She could see Emmett and Jasper trying to calm Rosalie down. She turned her head the demon was in front of her. Next thing she knew, she was flying back and made contact with a table. The Cullen's look up from calming Rosalie and saw the same demon that attacked Rosalie standing over Melinda who crumpled on the floor.

She looked up and saw the demon coming towards her. She quickly conjured a dagger and stood up quickly. He quickly grabbed her wrist. She moved her other arm and he caught it. He had the most horrible evil smile she's ever seem. He pulled her towards him.

"You're lucky I can't kill you. Otherwise he would kill me. He doesn't want me to kill you, even though I want to." he whispered in her ear. He let go of her and shimmered away. She had a feeling it wasn't the last time she would see him.

She went to where the Cullen's were. She could see Rosalie looked still looked a little scared. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. If she wasn't here the demons wouldn't have come and Rosalie would be safe. They would all be safe. She went to her and kneeled beside. She could both Edward and Jasper eyes on her. She knew that Edward heard what she thought and Jasper felt what she felt. But at that moment, she didn't care.

"Rosalie," she said. "Are you okay?"

Rosalie looked at Melinda and before she knew it, Rosalie stood up and gave her tight hug. "You saved me. You don't know thankful I am." She continue to hug her and Melinda couldn't help but hug back.

"Rosalie, you're going to kill the girl." Emmett said.

She let go and stood back. "I'm sorry. But thank you for saving me."

"It's ok, it's what I do."

"But you help humans."

"I guess it was just instinct. When I saw you, you just looked so defenseless. I knew I just had to help."

They smiled at each other. The room suddenly became quiet until Edward broke the silence.

"Who was he talking about?" he asked. All eyes were on her. "He said he wanted to kill you, but couldn't, because someone wanted you alive. Who was it?"

"To be honest, I have no clue." She looked down at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at them. She felt ashamed. After a long minute, she looked up. "May I be excused?"

"Of course." Esme answered.

"Do you want some company?" Alice asked.

"I just need to be alone right now." She turned towards the stairs.

"Well, if you need anything, we'll be down here." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." She gave a small smile and went upstairs.

She made it to her room, for time being, and lied down on the bed. It was her fault that Rosalie almost got hurt. A single tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She laid her head on the pillow and began wondering how her brothers were. She began to dose off. She soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**There's the 6th**** chapter. **

**I sincerely want to apologize for not uploading in such a long time. I feel really please forgive me. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. **

**Please review**


End file.
